Love (song)
|producer = Lana Del Rey Rick Nowels Emile Haynie Benny Blanco Kieron Menzies |MiX= }} "Love" (registered as "Young In Love" and also known as "Young and In Love")HFA Song Code: YV84J0 is the lead single from Lana Del Rey's upcoming fifth studio album. It was co-written/produced by Del Rey, Rick Nowels, Emile Haynie, Benny Blanco and Kieron Menzies.[http://tidal.com/track/70619056 "Listen to Love by Lana Del Rey on TIDAL". Tidal. date: February 19, 2017] On February 18, 2017, it was officially released worldwide. Background "Love" was registered under the title "Young In Love" during early January 2017.[http://www.idolator.com/7655545/lana-del-rey-registers-new-song-young-in-love Wass, Mike. (2017). "2017 Is Looking Up! Lana Del Rey Registers New Song “Young & In Love”". Idolator. date: February 17, 2017] Del Rey was asked about the song by a fan on January 28, 2017, she responded by saying "You're gonna love it. I'm really excited". It serves as the first single from her upcoming studio album.twitter.com/JMAXEN/status/825562355782213632 On February 16, 2017, a five second snippet of the song was leaked to Instagram, however the posts were later removed for copyright reasons. The next day, promotional posters advertising the music video for "Love",'' directed by Rich Lee, were found across Los Angeles.[http://popcrush.com/lana-del-rey-love-promotional-posters-young-in-love/ Stern, Bradley. (2017). "Lana Del Rey ‘Love’ Promotional Posters Are Popping Up Out of Nowhere". ''PopCrush. date: February 17, 2017] The video edit of the song leaked in its entirety the same day before any official announcement from Del Rey or her team. On February 18, the official version of the single was rush released worldwide on all music services. Later that day she uploaded the official audio on her personal YouTube channel. Two days later, the official music video for the song was uploaded to Del Rey's VEVO account. Composition "Love" is a down-tempo rock influenced ballad running at four minutes and thirty-nine seconds with an approximate tempo of 99 beats per minute in the key of B♭ major. Lyrically, it describes how the nihilistic and hedonistic activities of the younger generation can make them "feel crazy" but reconciles this with the feeling of being in love. The track features syncopated drums, electric piano, synthesized strings and soundscaping that was a signature feature of the sound on Born to Die. The track was elongated slightly for the music video, featuring eight bars of instrumental introduction rather than four and a longer outro. Music video Background The official music video for the song was filmed in June and July 2016 and it was directed by Rich Lee. Various stills and clips taken from the video surfaced online during early February 2017, around the same time that official promotional posters for the music video were put up across Los Angeles. The music video was officially released to Del Rey's VEVO channel on February 20, 2017, after Del Rey did a quick livestream on Instagram announcing the music video. "Love"'' is also Del Rey's most viewed music video in 24 hours, with almost 4.5 million views. Description The video starts out as pure ’60s pastiche, with Del Rey in a white dress, with flowers in her hair — singing the song to a group of euphoric and telegenic young folks. But the video slowly reveals itself to be a sort of psychedelic vision, a moving ode to going swimming on strange planets and piloting a ’57 Chevy into the sun. Promotional poster Love MV poster.jpg Commercial performance Upon its release, "Love" was an extremely successful single, commercially. In less than 24 hours, it rocketed to No. 1 on the Billboard + Twitter Trending 140 chart, became trending on Twitter. The official audio and official music video both became the most trending video on YouTube upon being posted. Also, in less than 24 hours, the song became #1 on the iTunes charts in 14 countries, and in the top 10 in more than 30 countries. It peaked at #2 on the Worldwide iTunes Song Chart Critical reception "Love" was met with a very positive reaction from many fans and critics upon release. About the song, Erica Russel of ''PopCrush stated "Lana returns to her shadowy, cinematic pop roots (a la 2012’s glistening Born to Die) to craft an enchanting mid-tempo ode to the hope of youth and young love."Russel, Erica. (2017). "Lana Del Rey’s ‘LOVE’ Is a Bittersweet Ode to Youthful Hope and Young Love”". ‘’PopCrush’’. [Access date: February 20, 2017] Jake Viswanath from V Magazine similarly commented that the song is "an uplifting ballad that’s more than reminiscent of the Born to Die era."[http://vmagazine.com/article/lana-del-reys-love-deep-dive-new-territory/ Viswanath, Jake. (2017). "Lana Del Rey's "Love": A Deep Dive Into New Territory". V Magazine. date: February 20, 2017] Australian music source FasterLouder wrote "The song ... is full ambient glam-pop madness and quite possibly Peak Lana Del Rey."[http://fasterlouder.junkee.com/get-lana-del-reys-dreamy-new-single-love-earballs/871043 "Get Lana Del Rey’s dreamy new single ‘Love’ in your earballs". FasterLouder. date: February 20, 2017] Cross-references *Del Rey references "the things to come" in "The Blackest Day". *The lyric "all dressed up" is found again in "Carmen", "All Smiles" and "Flipside". Lyrics Credits * Lana Del Rey - composer, producer, vocals * Rick Nowels - composer, producer, keyboard, bass guitar, mellotron, vibraphone * Emile Haynie - composer, producer, mixer, drums, synthesizer * Benny Blanco - composer, producer, mixer, keyboard, drums * Kieron Menzies - producer, mixer, master engineer * Dan Reid - master engineer, electric guitar * Mike Bozzi - master engineer Personnel adapted from Tidal.[http://tidal.com/track/70619056 "Listen to Love by Lana Del Rey on TIDAL". Tidal. date: February 19, 2017] External links Buy/stream "Love" on iTunes, Apple Music, and/or Spotify. References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Lead singles Category:Music videos Category:Videos